


Mirror mirror

by silvercolour



Series: Takarazuka prompts [6]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: Character Study, Gen, der Tod is not a nice person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercolour/pseuds/silvercolour
Summary: Der Tod visits Elisabeth just before her wedding.
Series: Takarazuka prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Guess the Author Round four





	Mirror mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/gifts).



It’s some years before he sees her again, but when he does she is as radiant and lively as she was as a girl.

Today she is wearing all white, and is being swarmed by maids and family members, who are fixing her hair, her dress, her makeup, her hair again, until one of them (a mother possibly? It doesn’t matter) brings out a veil. The train of the veil is long enough that ten brides might have used less fabric in their veils.

It’s only as he thinks this that Tod realizes what he is witnessing: Elisabeth is being dressed for her wedding.

It should not be as unexpected as it feels, nor should the thought feel so- so bitter, and piercing. She is marrying. That’s what humans do. Yet she is marrying  _ another _ , despite the fact that she was  _ his, _ and by rights still is.

The very thought of it hurts, more than it has any right to do.

So he steps behind her as she faces a full length mirror, looming over her. Her family stands behind them, watching as the bride looks at (they think) herself in the mirror. To Elisabeth they seem a world away, as distant and unreachable as ghosts.

The veil covers her face, and so her family does not see Elisabeth’s eyes grow wide in shock, and recognition. Her family doesn’t notice, but Tod does.

He feigns haughty ignorance, wanting to hear her say the words herself, wanting her admission of guilt: “Why are you wearing something so splendid, my dove? What occasion is this?”

She closes her eyes for several moments, and when she opens them again they immediately find him. Perhaps she thought (hoped, prayed) that he wasn’t real, that he might go away. No such luck for her, Tod thinks, as he lets his expression grow colder.

A shudder passes down her spine, and rustles the many, many layers of her dress. The dress she is wearing to wed another, a mortal.

A whisper is all that escapes her lips, her eyes still glued to his form in the mirror. She dares not turn around, as she breathes the words, confessing her crime.

“I am marrying today.”

At her words he allows the cruel anger in his heart to show on his face. Let her know his anger, his disapproval, he thinks coldly. Behind them the seemingly-ghostly form of her probably-mother rushes forward to embrace Elisabeth, and proceeds to fix her veil once more.

While the woman holds her he leans close to Elisabeth, almost close enough to disturb the veil, and breathes: “I look forward to seeing you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Takarazuka Guess the author game round 4, word limit 500 words, prompt: ”why are you wearing that”
> 
> Check out the other fills in this collection, there’s a lot of cool things in there!


End file.
